Miroirs de l'âme
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Un choc peut causer de graves dégâts sur le mental de quelqu'un. Quand cela arrive à la personne que vous aimez, vous voulez tout faire pour l'aider. Et si Tenma avait la chance de pouvoir sauver Kyousuke ? .::. Shonen-Ai


__**Pas tout à fait comme un cadeau de Noël puisque je devais l'avoir fini bien avant et que Noël est déjà passé, je vous sers ce petit one-shot TenKyou ~ Je suis toujours en vie, j'ai juste beaucoup d'idées et beaucoup de flemme... Enfin bref !  
**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

_Miroirs de l'âme_

Tenma regardait vers le sol. Toute l'équipe était réunie à l'hôpital. Ils avaient tous la tête baissée et le silence qui régnait était plus lourd que jamais. Tous avaient le coeur serré en pensant aux évènements qui les avaient conduits à se retrouver là. C'était loin d'être très réjouissant. Deux jours auparavant, il y avait eu une prise d'otage dans l'hôpital. Personne n'avait été tué. Enfin, personne n'était encore mort, plutôt. L'homme qui avait mené la prise d'otage était un malade mental armé jusqu'au cou. Il avait tiré sur tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de faire un mouvement qui ne lui plaisait pas. L'homme avait été arrêté finalement au bout de vingt-huit heures de terreur. Une bonne cinquantaine de blessés, plus ou moins grave. Parmi ceux-ci, dix se trouvaient entre la vie et la mort. La balle n'avait pas touché d'organe vital mais s'en était souvent trop approchée. La quantité de sang perdu, additionnée au temps qui avait été nécessaire pour arrêter l'homme n'améliorait pas leur état. Ce jour-là, Tsurugi Kyousuke était allé voir son frère, comme tous les autres jours. Il n'était pas blessé. Son frère, si. Yuuichi se trouvait dans un coma plutôt profond et rien ne promettait qu'il se réveille un jour. Le cadet, qui avait assisté à toute la scène n'avait plus rien dit depuis la fin de la prise d'otage. On ignorait ce qu'il pensait. On ne savait pas non plus comment réagir avec lui désormais. Qu'est-ce qui l'énerverait ? Qu'est-ce qui risquait de le faire craquer ? Qu'est-ce qui le ramènerait à la normale ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire. Pas même ses parents, ni ses amis. Personne ne savait quoi faire. Alors ils le gardaient à l'hôpital, pour s'assurer de son état mental. Et pour éviter qu'il ne fasse peut-être une bêtise. Mais il semblait également ne pas vouloir quitter l'hôpital. Si son frère était là, il restait.

Alors les Raimon étaient là, dans une salle qui leur avait été prêtée. La nouvelle de la prise d'otage les avait aussi affectés, mais évidemment moins fortement. Taiyou était avec eux ce jour-là. Il avait au moins évité cela. Tenma était le seul à avoir vu Kyousuke depuis l'évènement. Il avait demandé à l'équipe de ne pas chercher à vouloir voir l'attaquant. L'état dans lequel il était n'était pas vraiment le meilleur et Tenma ne souhaitait pas que le cadet Tsurugi soit vu comme ça. L'avoir vu comme ça lui avait brisé le coeur cependant. Lui qui était habitué désormais à un garçon fier, sympathique derrière son attitude parfois froide et plutôt prévenant avait reçu un choc électrique en le voyant. Disparus les légers sourires, disparue la lumière dans son regard. Maintenant, il n'arborait plus aucune expression en particulier. Il semblait avoir retrouvé ses yeux d'enfants, grands, étincelants. Mais l'étincelle en question n'était pas celle d'un enfant. Et le visage sans expression qu'il avait non plus. Il ne bougeait presque plus. Le plus souvent, sa tête était baissée et Tenma préférait cela en fin de compte. Il ne supportait pas ses grand yeux sans sentiment. Ils étaient comme des puits sans fond dans lesquels on ne percevait rien. Pas de joie, pas de tristesse, pas de colère, pas de calme. Rien. Et le brun préférait alors ne rien voir du tout. Voir l'attaquant comme ça était la chose la plus horrible pour lui.

« Tenma... Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Il releva la tête vers Shinsuke. Le petit gardien avait les yeux embués par la tristesse. Tenma secoua la tête. Il n'en savait lui-même rien. Du moins, il savait qu'ils devraient retourner s'entraîner à un moment donné. Mais sans Kyousuke, les choses seraient différentes. Et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait la tête à jouer. Même Tenma n'avait pas envie de s'entraîner.

Taiyou posa sa main sur l'épaule du capitaine de Raimon. Il était conscient que tout cela était d'autant plus dur pour lui. Un secret que Tenma lui avait confié une fois était qu'il aimait Kyousuke. Pas que comme un ami. Alors la situation l'affectait encore plus. Mais jamais il ne le laisserait transparaître volontairement. Le brun remercia Taiyou du regard. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter, c'était le roux. Il lui était reconnaissant pour son soutient.

Fuyuka entra dans la salle et leur demanda de partir, les visites étant terminées. Ils s'exécutèrent mais l'adulte demanda cependant à Tenma de rester. Quand tous les autres furent sortis, elle prit la parole.

« Tenma... L'état des frères Tsurugi ne s'améliore pas et j'ai bien peur que le cadet ne s'en remette jamais si l'aîné devait ne pas se réveiller. »

Le brun acquiesça doucement. Cela lui tordait le coeur et il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état devaient se trouver leurs parents.

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines depuis la prise d'otage. Les entraînements des Raimon avaient repris, sans l'attaquant star. Toujours à l'hôpital. Comme son frère qui était toujours dans le coma. Seulement, il y avait bien un changement : le cadet avait été changé de chambre. Les médecins auraient dû s'en douter mais lorsque l'électrocardiogramme de son frère s'affolait ou au contraire devenait trop silencieux, Kyousuke commençait à paniquer. Si au début, ils n'avaient pas réagi plus que cela, ils avaient été forcés d'utiliser des sédatifs pour le calmer lorsqu'il avait réellement cru que le coeur de son frère s'arrêtait.

Tenma allait le voir tous les jours et constatait ce genre de choses. Il constatait également qu'il était impuissant face à la situation et cela le tuait. Les cernes sous les yeux de l'attaquant se creusaient de plus en plus et il perdait du poids à une vitesse exorbitante. Sa peau pâlissait aussi à vue d'oeil. Mais les yeux larges étaient toujours là. Toujours aussi vides. Tenma aurait tout donner pour pouvoir savoir ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Kyousuke. A le voir ainsi, il était dur d'imaginer qu'il puisse penser à quoi que ce soit. Mais ne pas penser était chose impossible et Tenma était donc curieux au possible.

« Hé... Tsurugi... » salua-t-il lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre du garçon.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les menottes aux poignets de celui-ci. Pour éviter les excès de folie et surtout pour qu'il ne tente pas d'aller dans la chambre de son frère, on l'avait attaché à son lit. Pas très humain, d'un certain point de vue. Mais nécessaire. Après avoir vu les ravages qu'il avait réussi à faire dans la chambre de son aîné – sans avoir même touché quoi que ce soit qui tenait son frère en vie cependant –, Tenma avait aussi un peu peur. Pas pour lui pourtant. Pour Kyousuke. Comment les gens le verraient-ils après ça ? Beaucoup le jugeraient trop violent. D'autres le penseraient juste complètement fou à lier.

Les larges orbes orangées se tournèrent vers lui. Tenma résista à l'envie de détourner son regard. Il ne supportait toujours pas ça. Cette absence d'émotions, ce vide d'expressions... Il haïssait le voir comme ça.

« ... »

Le silence. Toujours et encore le silence. Pourtant, à force d'y être confronté, Tenma percevait différents silences. Ceux qui l'invitaient à déguerpir rapidement, ceux qui voulaient sa présence, ceux qui lui répondaient. En l'occurrence, celui-ci était pour le saluer. C'était étrange mais il fallait faire avec.

Les orbes métalliques du milieu de terrain se fixèrent sur un plateau non loin du lit.

« Tu n'as pas mangé. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une simple constatation. La même depuis trois semaines. Il refusait la nourriture, même si on lui mettait de force en bouche. Quelques infirmières pouvaient confirmer qu'effectivement, la nourriture de l'hôpital est plus tenace à nettoyer que celle d'autre part. Il recrachait tout bonnement ce qu'elles lui mettaient dans la bouche.

Tenma soupira. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre à nouveau la voix de l'autre. Mais rien à faire. Il gardait obstinément le silence. Un des médecins avait même émis l'hypothèse que le choc lui avait faire perdre la voix, comme cela arrivait parfois. A savoir si cela était temporaire ou permanent...

« Tsurugi... Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça... Tu vas finir par te faire vraiment du mal... Si ce n'est pas déjà fait... »

Un silence sans réponse. Comme si c'était quelque chose qui le dépassait. Comme s'il n'était pas responsable de cela.

Tenma resta deux bonnes heures dans la chambre avec Kyousuke. Il parlait, supposait que l'autre l'écoutait, n'attendait pas vraiment de réponses. Il dut ensuite partir. Mais au moment de franchir la porte, il sentit le silence changer légèrement. Et il avait entendu le bruit de chaînes des menottes. _Reste..._ C'était là la seule signification possible. Il hésita un court instant. Il devait rentrer certes, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner l'attaquant comme ça, pas quand il souhaitait qu'il reste. Alors il lui dit qu'il revenait tout de suite et alla juste prévenir Aki qu'il ne rentrerait peut-être pas ce soir. Quand celle-ci acquiesça, il raccrocha et revint à la chambre. Kyousuke avait la tête baissée quand il entra mais la releva dès qu'il franchi le pas de la porte. Et Tenma crut apercevoir l'espace d'un instant une lueur de soulagement passer dans les grands yeux orangés. Mais ce fut si bref qu'il pensa avoir rêvé éveillé.

Il rejoignit l'autre rapidement. Il eut un doute sur quoi faire puis remarqua que Kyousuke avait tenté de remonter les menottes du lit pour qu'il puisse venir avec lui. Tenma eut un sourire triste mais grimpa sur le lit et se mit aux côtés de l'autre. Devinant qu'il voulait avoir pour une fois quelqu'un pour dormir avec lui, Tenma se plaça de manière à ce que les deux soient bien installés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec quelqu'un mais il était heureux que ce soit Kyousuke qui lui ai demandé. Cela prouvait au moins qu'il lui faisait assez confiance.

Tenma entoura l'attaquant avec ses bras et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Attaché comme il était, Kyousuke ne pouvait pas rendre l'étreinte mais le brun avait senti le mouvement avorté par les menottes. Il sourit doucement et ferma les yeux quand il sentit le cadet Tsurugi se calmer et commencer à s'endormir. Depuis combien de temps l'attaquant n'avait-il pas dormi pour s'endormir aussi rapidement ?

* * *

Du noir. Que du noir. Partout où il regardait, il n'apercevait que l'obscurité. Pas de lumière. Pourtant, il pouvait voir son corps comme en plein jour. Où était-il ? Il l'ignorait. Il se rappelait uniquement s'être endormi avec Kyousuke. Il n'entendait aucun bruit. C'était comme s'il était dans le néant le plus total.

Il fit quelques pas, très peu sûr d'où il mettait les pieds. Mais il ne chutait pas et supposait donc que le sol était sûr. Après quelques instants de marche sans but, il perçut un son. D'abord faible, celui-ci s'intensifia au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Il reconnut bientôt un rire clair, celui d'un enfant. Il se mit à courir vers le rire, curieux et à la fois soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il finit par voir une silhouette. Plutôt petite, colorée, elle semblait en train de jouer avec une balle. Tenma s'approcha d'elle. Et fut pétrifié en reconnaissant la silhouette. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Hé monsieur ! On joue ? »

Les grands yeux orangés brillaient d'un éclat de joie si intense que le brun ne put pas refuser. L'enfant semblait nager dans ses vêtements, peut-être un peu trop grand pour lui. Tenma avait un pincement au coeur en voyant l'enthousiasme avec lequel le petit frappait dans la balle. _Alors Tsurugi jouait comme ça avant, hein..._

Tenma crut entendre une autre voix appeler l'enfant, qui partit en courant. Une autre voix perça les ténèbres, cette fois plus aiguë. Il se tourna vers elle pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une réplique parfaite du Tsurugi qu'il connaissait, à la différence près qu'il s'agissait là d'une fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là toi !? »

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul lorsque la jeune fille s'énerva sur lui. Elle lui répéta qu'il ne devrait pas être là, qu'il ne devrait pas voir tout cela et qu'en fait, il ne devrait même pas connaître leur existence, à elle, à l'enfant et « aux autres ».

« Si tu as pu rentrer, c'est que ça va vraiment mal. Faudrait que l'Original se remue un peu tiens ! Les vacances c'est fini ! »

Tenma fut pris d'une certaine curiosité. « L'Original » ?

« Ouais. L'Original. Celui que tu connais. Autant te faire une visite guidée, tant que tu es là. Tu es dans le Subconscient de Tsurugi Kyousuke. Ici, tu trouveras tout ce qu'il est. Même ce que tu penses qu'il n'est pas. Chacun d'entre nous représente une partie de lui, qu'elle soit visible ou non. Par exemple, le gamin que tu as vu s'appelle Enfant. Il représente son « âme d'enfant », comme vous dîtes. Je suis Féminité, donc son côté féminin. Autant dire que je suis loin d'être la mieux représentée. Il y a aussi, parmi la multitude que nous sommes, Joie, Colère, Tristesse, Secret, Pervers et même Cadet. Le pauvre se prend pas mal de jeux de mot à cause de son nom... Taquinerie lui sort toujours des phrases comme « T'es bien le Cadet de mes Soucis ». Pitié en bave assez à cause de ça. Compassion aussi. Je les plains. J'ai la chance de ne pas avoir de trait de caractère trop poussé. Je suis juste la version féminine de l'Original. Je suppose que tu vas vouloir voir l'Original. Bon courage. C'est tellement vaste ici que même nous, on s'y perd. Tu devrais rencontrer pas mal d'entre nous en chemin. Si je peux te donner un conseil, méfie-toi de Sadisme. Celui-là est un vrai fléau. Et les frères Soucis vont t'en causer pas mal si tu te mets à les écouter. Maintenant, excuse-moi mais j'ai à faire ailleurs. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, laissant Tenma méditer sur tout cela. Il se trouvait donc dans le subconscient de Tsurugi et allait voir un nombre important de facettes de la personnalité de celui-ci. Cela pouvait toujours être une bonne expérience et qui sait ? Il pourrait peut-être réussir à trouver l'Original et à le raisonner, si c'était bien lui le Tsurugi qu'il connaissait.

Tenma poursuivit donc sa marche, attentif aux différents sons et voix qu'il parvenait à entendre. Il essayait d'en deviner de quelle facette il s'agissait, sans essayer d'avoir de réponse pourtant. Il lui sembla marcher pendant une bonne heure avant qu'il ne rencontre quelqu'un. Deux garçons étaient ensemble, apparemment à se disputer. Quand il arriva près d'eux, leur réaction fut la même : ils se tournèrent violemment vers lui, apparemment déterminés à ce qu'il les départage.

« Tenma !

- A-Ah. Vous.. euh.. Vous êtes ? »

Les deux se regardèrent rapidement avant de répondre de concert :

« Je suis Vérité ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tenma pour comprendre que l'un des deux ne devait pas dire la vérité, justement. Les deux se lancèrent des éclairs du regard.

« Tenma, tu dois bien le voir non, que je suis Vérité ? Mensonge a un tic, quand il ment il essaye de remettre en place ses cheveux même s'ils sont déjà bien mis. »

L'autre jeta un regard furieux à son compère. Le brun ne sut pas quoi faire. L'un dirait la vérité, l'autre des mensonges. Mais comment faire pour démêler le vrai du faux ?

« Toujours à inventer des choses Mensonge ! L'Original n'a aucun tic, surtout pas un qui le ferait paraître aussi ridicule.

- Je te rappelle, Mensonge, que Gêne et Timidité le pousse assez souvent à le faire.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Ça l'est.

- Je te dis que non.

- Je te dis que si.

- Arrête avec tes mensonges stupides, ça ne mène à rien.

- Je ne mens pas, contrairement à toi.

- Je ne mens jamais !

- Tu respires comme tu mens !

- C'est faux !

- C'est toi qui es faux !

- Quel est le parfum préféré de Tsurugi ? »

Il y eut un blanc après la question de Tenma. Niveau question aléatoire, même Lunatique n'aurait pas fait mieux, songèrent les deux garçons. Mais ils répondirent tout de même.

« L'Original adore la myrtille.

- Faux, il préfère le chocolat. »

Tenma sourit en entendant les réponses. Il avait trouvé Vérité, et avec une question des plus simples. Pour avoir déjà vu Kyousuke s'en empiffrer, il savait pertinemment qu'il préférait de loin...

« Les myrtilles ! Tsurugi n'est pas fan de chocolat mais pourrait dévorer de la nourriture qui contient de la myrtille à longueur de journée ! Tu es donc Vérité, fit-il fièrement en désignant le garçon de gauche qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Et tu es Mensonge. Vous poser des questions sur vous n'aurait servi à rien, alors que sur Tsurugi, il suffisait que je connaisse la réponse pour savoir lequel mentait ! »

Tenma souriait plus que jamais, heureux de constater encore une fois que ce qu'il avait appris sur Kyousuke par le biais de Yuuichi était vraiment utile. Vérité étreignit le milieu de terrain et entraîna ensuite Mensonge à sa suite. Ils laissèrent donc Tenma continuer sa route.

Les pas du brun le conduisirent ensuite à un trio qui semblait plutôt en difficulté. L'une des trois copies de Tsurugi pleurait – il supposa qu'il s'agissait de Tristesse –, une autre tentait de réconforter la première – sans doute Joie qui essayait de communiquer sa bonne humeur – et la troisième râlait à grande voix qu'il n'était pas possible de pleurnicher autant – à n'en pas douter, Colère et son inégalable impatience. Quand Joie l'aperçut, il fut loin de perdre son sourire et Tenma se demanda s'il verrait Kyousuke sourire un jour comme ça. Colère devint d'autant plus hostile et Tristesse déprima un peu plus.

« Ah ! Tenma ! Comment tu vas ? Bien ? Ça se voit ! Comment tu trouves le coin ? Plutôt sombre hein ? On s'y fait vite ! Il suffit d'être bien accompagné ! Et j'ai la compagnie de rêve ! Hein Colère ? Hein ? »

_ Je l'aurais plutôt appelé Enthousiame lui... _songea Tenma avec amusement. Colère grogna en signe de désaccord.

« Je préférerais être seul qu'être collé à vous deux, franchement, rétorqua-t-il. Surtout quand on voit que Monsieur la fontaine ne se calme pas !

- J-J'ai-J'aimerais b-bien t'y v-voir moi ! C'est pas- C'est pas comme s-si je faisais exp-exprès ! Mais c-c'est l-la faute de S-Sentiment !

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que Sentiment a ? demanda Tenma, curieux.

- Oh, le pauvre est légèrement malade, alors du coup, on est encore plus poussé qu'avant ! Je vais pas m'en plaindre, personnellement ! Je souriais plus beaucoup ces temps-ci, un comble pour moi !

- Mais au moins tu te taisais. Sentiment est un imbécile qui au moindre changement d'humeur de l'Original tombe malade ! Encore on a de la chance, Émotion régule encore le temps. Sinon il pleuvrait tout le temps ! »

Joie répliqua qu'un peu de pluie de temps en temps était agréable, Tristesse parvint à répondre que s'il voulait de l'eau, il lui donnait bien toutes les larmes qu'il avait et Colère râla que tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Faut vraiment que l'Original se reprenne ! Y en a assez des larmes de crocodiles de l'autre là !

- L'a-l'autre a un n-nom, Col-Colère.

- Il a un nom mais il est pas fichu de le dire sans sangloter, le pauvre bébé ! »

Tristesse donna un coup de pied à Colère, lequel répliqua par un coup de poing et Joie se retrouva à essayer de les calmer. Tenma en profita pour s'éclipser rapidement, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se retrouver en plein combat larmoyant – Tristesse ne parvenait pas à calmer ses larmes.

Après un moment où il courut le plus rapidement possible, il tomba sur un groupe un peu plus nombreux. Ils étaient en cercle et semblait entourer quelqu'un. Il s'approcha pour voir qu'effectivement, il y avait bien une autre réplique de Tsurugi au sol et qui semblait vraiment avoir besoin d'aide.

« Non content de ruiner la vie de son frère, l'Original pourrit sa propre vie !

- Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il se retrouve comme ça !

- Mais c'est de sa faute si je suis là ! C'est entièrement sa faute si on se retrouve coincés ici ! Tu crois qu'on a voulu être là, hein ? J'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il joue pour le Fifth Sector moi !

- C'était pour son frère !

- Et le fait de trahir ce même Fifth Sector parce qu'un idiot à la coupe bizarre lui demande, tu crois que je l'ai voulu ?!

- Il était sur le mauvais chemin, il n'a fait que prendre le bon virage !

- Bon virage, bon virage ! Si ça avait été un aussi bon virage que ça, je serais pas là ! On dit bravo à Monsieur l'Original qui n'est pas fichu de réussir une technique que le propriétaire même de la technique lui apprend !

- Tu as essayé toi, de faire la Fire Tornado avant de critiquer ? »

Le garçon à terre se prit un coup de pied. Puis un autre. Quand les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, Tenma intervint.

« Stop ! Laissez-le tranquille !

- Ah ! Le voilà ! Le fameux idiot ! S'il avait pas été là, on serait pas là ! »

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul. Apparemment, il était la victime qu'ils attendaient...

« Dîtes-moi au moins qui vous êtes !

- Tss ! On est les frères Soucis, ceux qui apparaissent dès que l'Original fait une ânerie ou qu'il déprime trop ! Et l'autre avorton derrière, c'est Espoir. Désespoir nous a permis de nous défouler sur lui, alors pas moyen qu'on loupe cette occasion !

- Tenma ! Ils essayent juste de m'empêcher d'aller retrouver l'Original et Désespoir ! Si l'Original est dans cet état Dehors, c'est parce que Désespoir lui raconte des bobards à répétition et qu'il les croit sans y réfléchir plus ! Il faut que je le vois et change ça, mais ces imbéciles ne veulent pas me laisser ! »

_Quoi ?! Espoir peut ramener Tsurugi ?!_

« Ne rêve pas ! On nous a demandé de te garder ici, on va remplir notre tâche avec brio !

- Comme c'est amusant. Je manquais d'occupation et voilà que les tensions ici montent ~ Que diriez-vous d'un match de foot pour déterminer si oui ou non, on laisse passer ce cher Espoir ? »

Les frères Soucis ricanèrent à l'idée. Sûrs d'eux, ils s'avancèrent, prêts à se battre. Mais le nouvel arrivant les arrêta.

« Non non, vous n'allez pas tous jouer, les Soucis. J'ai envie de voir ce que les Péchés peuvent faire. C'est qu'on ne les voit pas souvent en action vous savez ! Surtout ensemble !

- Tricherie, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire !

- Tsk. Fairplay. Toujours à venir me gâcher mes journées.

- Je suis ton contraire, alors forcément. Ne va pas croire que tu pourras tricher cette fois-ci ! »

Tenma observa le garçon qui venait d'arriver. Il remarqua bien vite les personnes qui le suivaient et reconnut parmi elles Vérité, Enfant, Joie et Féminité.

« Un match équitable, onze contre onze. Pas plus que onze contre deux. »

Un terrain se traça comme par magie au sol et Tenma rejoignit Fairplay et les autres. Les cinq autres se présentèrent comme étant Solidarité, Compassion, Humilité, Amitié et Amour. Les deux derniers semblèrent d'ailleurs tout de suite rechercher sa compagnie et Tenma sentit ses joues s'enflammer à cette idée. Neutralité, décidé arbitre du match, siffla le coup d'envoi.

* * *

Essoufflés, ils l'étaient tous. Entre les coups fourrés ordonnés par Tricherie, les techniques traîtres des Péchés – qui aurait pu croire Paresse aussi énergétique pour ce match ? –, les attaques combinées d'Amitié et Amour, les tirs surpuissants de Féminité, le match avait été sacrément serré. Mais le coup de sifflet final avait retenti et le match était terminé. Tous attendaient le résultat qui devait être annoncé par Neutralité. Celui-ci, d'un ton calme et posé déclara enfin, pour le plus grand malheur des Péchés et des Soucis :

« Quatre à trois pour l'équipe d'Espoir. Ils sont donc les vainqueurs du match les opposant à l'équipe des Soucis. »

Tenma sourit de toutes ses dents. Ils l'avaient fait ! Ils avaient réussi à battre ces tricheurs qu'étaient les Soucis ! Ils allaient pouvoir aller voir l'Original et faire partir Désespoir. Et Tsurugi reviendrait à lui-même ! Espoir se mit à courir vers là où se trouvaient les deux. Tenma le suivit rapidement, accompagné par Féminité, Enfant et Amour. Le groupe courut pour une bonne heure, sembla-t-il à Tenma. Féminité avait fini par porter Enfant et Amour continuait à rester le plus près possible de lui. Espoir paraissait déterminé à rejoindre Désespoir le plus vite possible. Le brun le comprenait. S'il était celui qui avait mis Tsurugi dans cet état, il ne devait pas être laissé seul avec lui plus longtemps.

Ils parvinrent enfin à un endroit qui parut encore plus sombre à Tenma. Pourtant, ici ne régnait que l'obscurité et il ne pensait pas possible que l'endroit soit encore plus obscur. Une silhouette était assise, genoux repliés et la tête contre ceux-ci. Une autre se tenait accroupie et semblait chuchoter à la première. Des gouttes commençaient à tomber au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Féminité utilisa sa cape pour couvrir Enfant qui s'était endormi. Ils ralentirent quand ils furent à proximité des deux. Tenma put entendre une partie des chuchotements.

« ... et puis ça les arrange bien tu sais ? Que tu sois pris pour fou. Et que tu sois incapable de faire quoique ce soit sans ressembler à un fantôme. Ils n'attendaient que ça : tu leur faisais de l'ombre. Ton frère sera ravi d'apprendre que tu ne joues plus ! Enfin, il le sera, s'il se réveille déjà ! Peut-être qu'il ne se réveillera pas. Ça serait dommage, lui un si bon joueur ! Tu lui as brisé son rêve pourtant. Et tu ne peux rien faire pour réparer ça, comme c'est dom–

- Arrête Désespoir ! »

Le cri d'Espoir résonna dans le néant. Désespoir se tut mais la pluie s'intensifia. Le garçon aux mots mauvais se releva et fit face à Espoir. Il lui sourit cruellement.

« Ah ! Espoir ! Mon cher ami. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton humble visite ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Désespoir. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

- Hm. Effectivement, je sais pourquoi _tu_ es là. Mais pourquoi cet idiot est là ? demanda-t-il en désignant Tenma.

- Je suis là pour ramener Tsurugi ! Et je ne suis pas un idiot !

- « Ramener Tsurugi ». Comme c'est hilarant. Je te laisse embarquer celui que tu veux ! Même la fille, si tu veux ! Mais l'Original reste ici.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Désespoir ? Si l'Original venait à mourir, on disparaîtrait tous ! Toi, moi et les autres !

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas mon but ? Après toutes ces années à devoir me cacher parce que l'Original doit rester en vie, n'ai-je pas le droit de vouloir mettre une fin à cette enfer ? Je ne peux pas disparaître à moins qu'il ne meurt. Alors tant pis pour les autres s'ils meurent avec, ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas occulter mon existence eux aussi ! Toujours de la place que pour toi, Espoir. Toujours. Même dans les moments où tu devrais être tellement malade que je peux prendre ta place, tu es là. Comment veux-tu faire cohabiter des êtres si opposés que nous lorsqu'un seul est mis à l'avant ? Même Amour et Haine cohabitent. Mensonge et Vérité. Joie, Colère et Tristesse. Féminité et Virilité. Sadisme et Tendresse. Pitié et Cruauté. Même Tricherie et Fairplay y parviennent. Parce que les deux peuvent apparaître de temps à autre. Mais personne ne veut de Désespoir. Non, personne.

- Désespoir... »

Espoir s'approcha de lui, une mine attristée. Il ne pensait pas qu'il prenait si mal le fait d'être relégué au seconde rang... Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Le désespoir était le seul sentiment pouvant mener quelqu'un à la mort. Les autres pouvaient précipiter cela, mais pas directement. Désespoir était donc le seul qui ne pouvait pas s'exprimer librement, même à rares occasions.

Pendant que les deux opposés se fixaient du regard, Tenma tenta de rejoindre l'Original. Les trois autres l'accompagnèrent. Il s'accroupit au niveau de l'autre. Il pouvait entendre les sanglots de celui-ci. Il jeta un regard à Féminité qui hocha la tête. Amour les regardait, les yeux tendres.

« Tsurugi ? »

L'Original leva la tête, réagissant à l'appel. Tenma constata avec regret cependant qu'il le regardait sans le voir. Les yeux vitreux, c'était tout juste s'il savait où il était et qui était le brun. Le coeur de celui-ci se serra en remarquant les larmes qui s'échappaient des orbes orangées. Désespoir avait malheureusement fait un travail admirable. L'attaquant semblait réellement accablé de tous les maux. Tenma ne souhaitait qu'une chose à ce moment-là. Voir un sourire – même une grimace s'y apparentant aurait convenu – naître sur les lèvres pâles du garçon en face de lui.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues blanches et sécha de ses pouces les larmes traîtresses. Cela lui faisait mal à lui aussi. On dit que l'amour rend aveugle mais il rend également empathique, aurait pu confirmer Tenma. Il était heureux quand Kyousuke l'était, triste quand l'autre l'était et ainsi de suite. Certains auraient dit que c'était admirable de voir une telle résonance de sentiments, Tenma dirait que c'est simplement normal. Si l'on aime quelqu'un, alors on se sent comme lui. Parce que c'est cette entente qui est à la base d'un couple.

L'Original continuait à fixer Tenma avec des yeux curieux. Il le reconnaissait, évidemment. Comment ne pas reconnaître le garçon qui avait chamboulé toute sa vie en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour y penser ? Mais Désespoir lui avait dit que tous les gens Dehors lui mentaient. Alors comment le brun avait-il fait pour arriver là ? L'avait-il laissé entrer par erreur ? Ou l'avait-il souhaité... ?

« T... Tenma ?

- Tsurugi ! »

Le brun prit l'attaquant dans ses bras et le serra fort. Cela le soulageait énormément de savoir que l'autre pouvait lui parler.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- A-ah... Je sais pas vraiment en fait... avoua le brun. Je me suis retrouvé là... Et j'ai décidé d'essayer de te ramener... toi, le vrai !

- Me... Ramener... ?

- Oui ! Je veux retrouver le Tsurugi qui joue avec moi au foot, celui qui sourit, amusé par âneries, celui avec qui j'ai réussi la Fire Tornado Double Drive. Je veux retrouver le Tsurugi que j'aime... » rajouta Tenma dans un souffle.

Désespoir se jeta sur Tenma à ces mots. Les yeux de l'Original s'agrandirent de terreur. Espoir vint à la rescousse du brun, tout comme le firent Féminité et Amour.

Enfant rejoignit l'Original. Le petit posa ses mains sur celles de l'adolescent. Celui-ci baissa doucement le regard vers lui.

« Tu devrais pas être aussi triste tu sais ? Tenma, il est venu que pour toi tu sais ! Alors faudrait pas qu'il reparte sans toi... Ou même qu'il reparte pas ! Désespoir a l'air de vachement lui en vouloir... Je suis pas sûr que Maman et Amour et Espoir, ils arrivent à arrêter Désespoir. Et puis je sais que si y arrive quelque chose à Tenma, il peut pas retourner Dehors ! Moi ça me dérange pas qu'il reste... Mais y a des gens Dehors qui l'aime bien eux aussi. Tu dois aller aider Tenma ! Désespoir peut rien faire contre toi, mais il peut battre les autres sans problème ! »

L'Original regarda Enfant. Sa voix ne laissait rien paraître, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Kyousuke avait toujours détesté entendre et voir les gens se disputer. Surtout quand il se doutait que c'était de sa faute. Enfant haïssait cela aussi donc. Et savoir que c'était pour l'Original, donc par extension, lui aussi, le faisait se sentir mal.

L'adolescent se leva doucement. Il frotta la tête du petit et lui sourit malgré les larmes qui continuaient à couler sur son visage. Il s'approcha du groupe qui se battait. Féminité était à terre, se tenant la mâchoire d'une main, essuyant avec rage ses larmes de l'autre. Amour avait un bras ballant et essayait de calmer la jeune fille. Celle-ci regarda avec colère l'Original s'avancer vers le trio qui se battait. _Le voilà enfin qui se décide à réagir ! _hurlait son regard.

Arrivé à proximité des trois garçons, l'Original s'arrêta. Il observa un moment la bataille. Les coups donnés, les coups rendus. Désespoir s'en sortait plutôt bien pour un combattant seul contre deux. Espoir et Tenma, d'un autre côté, étaient plus en difficulté.

« Assez. »

Désespoir se figea instantanément. Espoir tourna vivement la tête pour fixer l'Original. Celui-ci attrapa le bras de Désespoir et lui fit baisser. Il releva ensuite Tenma et l'enlaça. Le brun, sonné par les coups qu'il avait reçu, ne réagit pas vraiment.

« Merci Tenma. Désolé pour tout ça. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Désespoir. Celui-ci le regardait, écoeuré. Il avait perdu. Si l'Original se reprenait en main, il avait perdu. Désespoir se releva prestement.

« Non.

- Je te demande pardon à toi aussi.

- Quoi ? »

Les yeux de Désespoir s'écarquillèrent. L'Original... lui avait demandé pardon ?

« Tu es là parce que je me suis senti mal. Tellement mal que j'avais perdu tout espoir. Aucun d'entre vous n'arrive sans que je fasse quelque chose. Espoir est né quand j'étais très jeune. Tu es né quand j'avais sept ans, après l'accident de mon frère. Mais Espoir a réagi tout de suite cette fois là. En partie aidé par le fait de savoir que je pourrais payer l'intervention pour mon frère. Après, tu as été littéralement mis à l'écart. Pour moi, c'est tant mieux, mais tu étais forcément en colère pour ça. Et avec les Soucis qui passent leur temps à se plaindre, ça ne doit pas aider. Alors je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être désespéré à l'avenir. Je ne peux rien faire à vrai dire pour t'aider.

- Si ! Tu peux m'écouter, tu peux me croire ! Continue comme tu le faisais, c'est tout ce que je veux !

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas t'accorder ça. Même si je le voulais vraiment, pour les autres, je ne peux pas. »

Tsurugi secoua la tête. Pour les autres, que ce fut Subconscient comme Dehors, il ne pouvait pas rester comme il était. Tenma avait donné beaucoup trop ici pour qu'il reste dans un état pareil. Il s'excusa à nouveau auprès de Désespoir. Celui-ci, sentant le regard désolé d'Espoir sur lui, se sauva le plus vite qu'il put. Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié de quelqu'un comme lui.

Kyousuke sourit ensuite à Tenma qui reprenait doucement ses esprits. Le brun, quand il comprit qu'il avait retrouvé le Tsurugi qu'il aimait, serra l'attaquant du plus plus fort qu'il pouvait. Amour fredonna un air qui sembla vaguement familier à l'Original mais celui-ci ne s'en préoccupa pas plus. Féminité avait récupéré Enfant qui s'était rendormi contre elle.

« Alors Désespoir est parti ? Comme ça, sans rien dire ? Il faudrait le renommer Lâcheté ! pesta la jeune fille.

- Ne dis pas ça, Fémin'. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu qu'il fasse de toutes manières ? »

Espoir sourit doucement quand l'adolescente ne répondit rien et regarda ailleurs, avouant silencieusement qu'elle avait tort de dire ça. Il leva ensuite les yeux au ciel en voyant Amour tourner autour des deux garçons de Dehors. Sans doute serait-il d'autant plus jovial lorsque les deux garçons retourneraient à l'extérieur. Pour connaître tous les espoirs que contenait le coeur de l'Original, Espoir pouvait affirmer qu'après cela, les deux ne tarderaient pas à être ensemble pour de bon. Vu le nombre de murmures désireux contenant le nom de Tenma qu'il entendait à longueur de temps, il était certain que Kyousuke aimait le brun. Il suffirait de demander à Amour pour qu'il confirme d'ailleurs.

« Vous allez pouvoir retourner au Dehors. Merci Tenma pour tout ce que tu as fait ici. Et désolé pour les mauvais côtés du séjour, s'excusa Espoir.

- En même temps, le séjour, il l'a pas payé donc fallait qu'il s'y attende aux désagréments, ironisa Féminité.

- 'Oir Monsieur... souffla Enfant avant de se rendormir.

- Merci à vous aussi. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je n'aurais pas pu ramener Tsurugi... Et puis vous êtes ceux qui font qu'il est lui, donc je vous dois bien plus à vous que vous ne m'en devez ! » rit Tenma.

Les autres le suivirent, y compris l'Original. Le brun sentit son coeur se réchauffer à l'entente du rire de son camarade. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix, ni vu un sourire sur ses lèvres... Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, voir cela pour de vrai, et plus ici.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander comment sortir, il sentit des picotements au niveau de ses jambes et un coup d'oeil lui permit de constater qu'il disparaissait. Kyousuke lui sourit et lui tint la main le temps qu'il parte. Au moment où il ne resta plus que la tête et la main qu'il tenait, l'attaquant déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

* * *

.::..::..::..::..::..::.

* * *

Un doux duo de rire s'éleva dans la pièce. Les mains halées caressèrent les joues pâles avant que des lèvres tièdes ne se posent sur leurs comparses. Les sourires qui se dessinaient malgré le baiser sur les deux visages, les corps enlacés... La chaleur qui émanait du feu de la cheminée et le grésillement du bois en train de se consumer... Tout était paisible et calme. La période de Noël aidant, tout brillait chez eux. Les guirlandes s'illuminaient à intervalle régulier, les boules et autres décorations du sapin bougeaient lentement, l'étoile veillait sur la maison. Tout respirait l'esprit de Noël.

Les mains halées commencèrent à se faire joueuses et baladeuses. La peau blanche sur laquelle elles glissaient frissonnait à leur contact mais rien ne les empêchait de poursuivre leur course. Alors que l'une d'entre elle tentait de se faufiler à l'intérieur du pantalon de l'autre corps, la sonnette retentit. Un soupir frustré se fit entendre avant que le corps halé ne se lève et aille ouvrir. Le jeu aurait été plutôt agréable à continuer !

« Joyeux Noël Tenma !

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Yuuichi ! Bonsoir Monsieur, Madame ! salua plus calmement Tenma quand il aperçut les deux adultes.

- Bonsoir Tenma, et Joyeux Noël à toi ! »

Le brun laissa les trois entrer. Ils rejoignirent le salon où attendait son amant. Celui-ci se leva quand il vit ses parents et son frère arriver. Il enlaça son frère et fit la bise à sa mère et son père, heureux de pouvoir partager ce Noël avec eux.

« Je vois que tu es en forme Kyousuke ! C'est bien, surtout avec ce froid dehors !

- C'est vrai que tomber malade maintenant ne serait pas franchement l'idéal, sourit le jeune homme. Surtout aujourd'hui ! Qui voudrait être malade à Noël, en même temps ? »

Les frères rirent en choeur au plus grand plaisir de leur parents. Cette fraternité sans faille leur réchauffait toujours le coeur. Tenma alla chercher de quoi boire pour les nouveaux arrivants.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait un Noël tous ensemble. Familles et amis. Il y aurait un nombre important de personnes chez eux ce soir, mais ils l'avaient prévu. Après tout, c'était leur idée à eux, alors il le fallait bien ! Seraient bientôt réunis ici les Raimon de leur époque et leur famille proche, les Inazuma Japan enfin regroupés et quelques autres personnes. Fort heureusement, leur maison pouvait accueillir tout ce beau monde. Et largement ! Ils avaient privilégiés une grande maison, plus familiale et plus agréable qu'un petit studio. Ils avaient pu se la payer assez facilement, avec le salaire qu'ils gagnaient grâce à leur travail en ligue de football professionnelle. Deux des meilleurs joueurs au monde, qu'ils étaient ! Alors ils pouvaient se le permettre.

La sonnette ne tarda pas à jouer sa mélodie à répétition. Le salon fut rapidement rempli et les éclats de joie et de rire faisaient chaud au coeur. Les retrouvailles d'un grand nombre d'entre eux s'étaient fait dans les larmes de bonheur. Tous étaient heureux de se retrouver et saluaient avec entrain l'initiative des deux garçons. Dix ans que certains ne s'étaient pas revus quand même.

Tenma regarda tout le groupe. Il était heureux de voir tout le monde s'amuser et se réjouir. Il avait proposé l'idée à Kyousuke deux mois auparavant. Celui-ci avait tout de suite accepté, ravi lui aussi de pouvoir revoir certains de leurs camarades.

« Tenma ! sourit Shindou qui vint voir le brun. Comment vas-tu ?

- Oh, très bien ! Je suis plus en forme que jamais ! Et content de voir que tout le monde s'amuse ! Et toi ? Toujours aussi demandé pour tes concertos ?

- Plus que jamais ! Mais je préfère ne pas trop m'éloigner de notre ville de résidence.

- Ah ? Pourtant tu pourrais carrément jouer dans d'autres pays ! Pourquoi rester le plus près possible de chez toi ?

- Disons que... »

Il fit traîner sa phrase le temps qu'une jeune femme arrive. Tenma n'eut pas grand peine à la reconnaître : Akane. Son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il comprit la raison de Shindou. Le ventre bien rond de la jeune femme ne lui permettait pas de déplacement conséquent et le père devait donc tenir à pouvoir être présent pour l'accouchement.

« Je vois ~ Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux ! »

Le couple discuta un moment avec le jeune homme avant d'être interpellé par un Kirino au mieux de sa forme lui aussi. Matsukaze balaya la salle du regard. Il trouva d'autres couples, tous plus variés les uns que les autres. Cela allait de Midori et Hamano qui se taquinaient encore à Endou et Natsumi, en passant par une belle palette diversifiée : Taiyou et Hakuryuu débattaient à propos de leur prochaine destination de vacances – forcément au soleil d'après les deux –, Kidou et Hikaru parlaient des stratégies que pourraient utiliser la Teikoku, Aki enlaçait fort Ichinose, et tant d'autres. Tenma commença à se sentir un peu jaloux et chercha son propre partenaire du regard. Il lui fallut un moment pour trouver les cheveux de nuit dans lesquels ses mains aimaient tant à se perdre. Kyousuke était avec son frère et Shuuya et Yuuka. A en croire les rires qu'il parvenait à entendre, les deux fratries semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Et à en juger par les mains enlacées de l'aîné Tsurugi et de la cadette Gouenji, les deux familles seraient bientôt reliées.

Tenma alla rejoindre le quatuor. Il se glissa derrière son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Un léger sursaut de celui-ci lui prouva qu'il était totalement détendu et ne s'attendait donc pas à cette attaque en traître. Mais il ne dit rien et continua sa discussion, vite interrompue cependant par un baiser désireux. Yuuka laissa échapper un léger rire tandis que les deux autres garçons sourirent, attendris et surtout amusés. Ils laissèrent ensuite le couple seul, puisque Tenma semblait vouloir un moment seul avec Kyousuke.

« Tu me manquais déjà, murmura malicieusement le brun.

- Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser finir ma phrase, non ?

- Naaaaaaaaan. Moins marrant. J'ai envie de continuer notre jeu... souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour ça. Et on ne peut pas disparaître comme ça. On est les hôtes de la soirée je te rappelle. »

Tenma fit la moue bien qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. Mais il aurait quand même voulu pouvoir continuer ! Pour une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas épuisés, ils auraient pu s'amuser pendant un moment. Mais ils devaient s'occuper de leurs invités. Ça n'empêchait cependant pas Luxure de vouloir se manifester. Il se plaisait à parler de ses défauts et qualités comme de personnes réelles. En fait, depuis dix ans, il s'imaginait que chacun de ses défauts et qualités était une personne qui lui ressemblait. Les autres ne comprenaient pas vraiment cela. Mais Kyousuke savait pourquoi. Il se souvenait, évidemment, de la prise d'otage d'il y avait dix ans. Il se souvenait également de son état de choc et de ce qui l'avait aidé. Depuis, cette situation ne s'était jamais reproduite. Ils avaient gardé cela comme un petit jeu entre eux et n'avaient pas cherché plus loin. Si cela ne se reproduisait plus, peut-être cela ne s'était-il jamais produit ? Peut-être avaient-ils juste faire par le plus grand des hasard, un rêve identique ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Et cela leur convenait. Ils préféraient s'en souvenir comme d'un rêve. Un rêve qui avait permis de grands changements pour eux. De grands bons changements.


End file.
